


Voices

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attics, Dolls, Ghost!A, Ghosts, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Beyond wants to find a way to contact A. Little did he know, A had the same intentions towards B.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Beyond Birthday & Near | Nate River
Series: 13 Haunted Days [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 4





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request sent to me on Tumblr for BB and "It said my name" by the wonderful [Ghostly-Josephs-Thicc-Ass](https://ghostly-josephs-thicc-ass.tumblr.com/).

“Are you sure we’re allowed up here?” Near nervously twirled his finger around his hair as he tried to ignore his dusty surroundings.

“Be quiet you little jerk or you’re going to get us caught.” Mello snapped, breaking his own wishes for silence as he brushed the webs from his shoulders.

Near sighed, “So we aren’t supposed to be in the attic.”

“Both of you shut up.” Beyond warned, their bickering coming to an instant stop. “A once said that Roger let them play with an old Ouija board and I can’t find it in our room, so this must be where they put it after…” His words trailed off, a momentary pain forcing his eyes closed against the memory. “If anything’s going to work, it’s that.”

“Beyond, why did you need me? Surely Mello is willing to help you find what you need.”

“Mello’s got the guts, but everyone knows when it comes to toys and puzzles you’re the go-to kid.” Beyond’s compliments bit at Mello, once again not enough on his own to solve a mystery. “Didn’t you find 73 of the 150 eggs during the Easter egg hunt last spring?”

“76.” Near stated flatly.

“Just proving my point.” Beyond smiled at him, but even his genuine smile looked threatening.

“Hey B, I think it’s over here behind this easel.” Mello boasted, making a dash to get it before anyone else could, a competition against no one.

He shoved the easel out of the way, knocking it into a small rocking chair that held a doll before gracelessly diving on the game box that held the board. Picking it up, he tore the lid from it and looked inside. “Hey the oracle is missing.”

“Shit.” B’s muffled growl startled both of them. “Alright, let’s find it.”

Cautiously, Near padded over to the mess Mello had made and began cleaning it up, setting the easel upright and putting the doll back in the chair where they belonged.

“Why are you picking up? It’s not like it isn’t already trashed up here.”

“Based on how it’s kept, that doll appears to hold some sentimental value to someone and Linda may wish to have the easel.” Near brushed the cobwebs from between the tiny chair’s rungs. “There is no sense in leaving things in disarray just because you see no worth in them.”

_Beyond_

Beyond frowned at the platinum haired boy. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” He asked with true innocence in his words.

_Beyond_

“Stop it! Stop saying that!”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Mello rolled his eyes and sighed. “I hate to stick up for him, but he hasn’t talked in like three whole minutes. I know because I keep track of when he isn’t being a little know-it-all.”

_Beyond_

B’s eyes fell on the doll and it returned an unblinking stare, but it was anything but lifeless.

“It said my name…” He whispered under his breath.

“Dude, what did you say?”

“Nothing.”

_Beyond…you don’ t need the Ouija board to talk to me. I’m still here._

“What the…” B swallowed hard as he stared at the doll.

“Beyond, are you feeling well?” Near asked with genuine concern.

B shook his head in unconvincing affirmation. “You know what. I don’t think we need the Ouija board after all.”

“Are you sure?’ Mello scowled. “You were really hell-bent on sneaking up here all day.”

“I changed my mind, ok?”

“Alright, alright.” Mello held his hands up in surrender. “Then we better get out of here before Roger finds out.”

Near was already halfway down the stairs, followed by Mello while B lingered behind, looking at the doll.

_I’ll be back for you, A. I won’t leave you alone again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
